tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Saturday Night Superstars (4/5/97)
WCWF Presents..... + + WCWF Saturday Night SUPERSTARS Live from Pontiac, Michigan + + into the Pontiac Civic Center, it's jam packed! Spotlights swirl around in the capacity crowd. Fireworks go off near the aisleway entrance. Cuts down to Brian Cunningham alone at the commentator's table. Cunningham: Welcome to Pontiac! I'm standing here... yup, you guessed it.... all alone! Matt Fountain will now do commentary for Wednesday WAR with myself... while this man will be alongside me for Saturday Night as long as I know.... everyone welcome him BACK to the WCWF.... hardcore rock music plays over the PA System as a man steps out from the back and makes his way down to ringside. He has on a nice suit but ignores the fans. Cunningham: JON SHAMUS!!!!!!!! is given heat by a majority of the crowd as he makes his way to ringside and to the commentary booth. Shamus Geez.... the President practically begged me to come back... so here I am, and this time... I ain't holdin' no grudges or opinions back... Fountain.... you remember what I did to you before... or what Zues did to you for that matter... and Ahmed has finally grown some balls.... Cunningham: Goodness... this is live television... you're not supposed to be saying stuff like that.... Shamus: I just did.. didn't I.... so what kind of card do we have tonight... or am I going to get a bunch of crap matches to watch..? Cunningham: The WCWF always brings action packed entertainment into your living room or wherever you may be viewing us tonight... Shamus: I see that the nWo is still in control of half of the belts around here... you guys are pathetic.... I'm a bit surprised that the New World Order hasn't taken over already... Cunningham: Speaking of the New World Order, we have half of the World Tag Team Champs, Kevin Nash... in action tonight against Adam Christ... Shamus: Yea.. and these new guys... Satan's Little Helpers... they've got half of their team in action, as Satan Machine faces that loser, Rick "The Dragon" Steamboat. Cunningham: Plus, tons of action packed entertainment .... all right here tonight... on Saturday Night Superstars..... to a video clip of various superstars doing different things around the WCWF logo. Some clips include David McMichael attacking Brandon Simpson in his debut; Jesse Johnson at his interview in which he turned to the Dangerous Alliance; Hunter Hearst Helmsley hitting someone with the Pedigree; and Inferno nailing the Crow in the back of the head with a television set at March Madness. Cunningham: Well... we are just about to get underway tonight as we start off the action with two of the high seeded teams in the American Tag Team Tournament.... it should be a good one between The Hardcore Homeboyz and M.R.T.A. Shamus: Personally, The Hardcore Homeboyz are the best team in the industry... they've got it all from the quickness and technical wrestling skills in Dogg to the power and brute force of D-Bo... all under a great head owned by one Paul E. Dangerously. Cunningham: And they'll be squaring off against a recently rising, but shaky, MRTA team. Polay Campos & Abimael Guzman have made plenty of noise... and they are a strange team. Ted Dibiase certainly doesn't act like a person that Brother Love would want to hang around.... but maybe Ted is just trying to put off a hardcore image... tonight we'll find out as coincidently... the #1 and #3 teams in the American Tag Team Tournament go up against each other.... let's get to the ring... + =+ The Hardcore Homeboyz Dogg & D-Bo with Paul E. Dangerously versus M.R.T.A. Polay Campos & Abimael Guzman with Ted Dibiase + =+ Dogg attacks Campos as he gets in the ring to start the matchup. He quickly tags out to D-Bo as the match officially gets underway but M.R.T.A. double team him as they take Dogg out of the matchup. Guzman takes control of the match, equaling power with D-Bo. He does get a tag made to Dogg although, quick tag work between them can sometimes leave opponents confused on who the legal man is. D-Bo regains control of the match around the five minute mark but continues to badmouth the crowd. M.R.T.A. once again double teams though, and puts an end to the Homeboyz momentum quick. D-Bo, still wrestling on that bad knee, is nailed with The Ox from out of nowhere by Abimael Guzman... but he doesn't give up. D-Bo, thriving with pain, as the M.R.T.A. have gone after the injured knee.... crawls over and makes the tag to partner Dogg. M.R.T.A. continues to control the matchup 23:18, June 18, 2019 (UTC)~~ CUNNINGHAM: And Guzman is really sticking it to Dogg now.. using his definite size advantage... and folks... don't forget about our main event tonight where Thunderman will have his FIRST WCWF Television Title defense against The Alien, who is in trouble himself with Vegeta and The Super Sayiyans, and let's not forget Earth's Last Hope. SHAMUS: Call the match for crying out loud, Cunningham..... CUNNINGHAM: Guzman with a lariat now... no! Dogg ducks it... and Dogg with an irish whip to the buckle... no! Another reversal and it's Guzman sending Dogg to the ropes instead. AND DIBIASE TRIPS HIM! SHAMUS: Dibiase has really been a factor in this matchup... and now Clark is "warning" him... big deal... CUNNINGHAM: Guzman with a reverse neckbreaker now... and sets up for a side suplex... that's gotta hurt from a big man like that. Look at Guzman showboating now..... and he's going over towards Paul E. near the ropes! SHAMUS: Clark is still arguing with Ted Dibiase... that's all Clark seems to do is argue with people.... CUNNINGHAM: Guzman taunting Paul E. now.... OH MY!!!!! PAUL E. DANGEROUSLY JUST NAILED ABIMAEL WITH HIS PHONE!!!!! SHAMUS: Guzman is out cold.... and he's not moving.... CUNNINGHAM: Dogg is moving over for the cover... gets his arm over... and Clark down with the count.... one.... two.... CUNNINGHAM: THREE! This one is over..... and the Hardcore Homeboyz get yet, another, cheap win here tonight... SHAMUS: It's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose.... CUNNINGHAM: Um... actually.... SHAMUS: You callin' me a liar Cunningham? I don't want to have to hurt you..... > The Hardcore Homeboyz defeated MRTA via pinfall at 15:14 after Paul E. Dangerously hit Abimael Guzman with the phone and Dogg covered for the win. Cunningham; Well... next up is that match I was talking about earlier.... Kevin Nash of the Clique will go one on one with Adam Christ after this break... stay with us.... *********************************************************************************************** The WCWF 3rd War Heroes Awards! Coming to you live April 26, 1997 from sunny Tampa, Florida. Following are the nominations for each category. Call the hotline to vote today! Votes will be taken until Thursday, April 24 at 7 PM EST! And kids... get your parents permission before voting.... Nominated for........ BEST WRESTLER: (a) Sgt. Andrew Scott (b) The Undertaker © Vader (d) Mr. Extreme BEST TAG TEAM: (a) The Clique (b) The Hart-Breakers © The Hardcore Homeboyz (d) The Dangerous Crew BEST FLASHER (SINGLES): (a) Earth's Last Hope (b) The Undertaker © The Crow (d) "The Virginia Wolf" Tim Harris BEST FLASHER (TAG TEAM): (a) The Clique (b) Satan's Little Helpers © The Hart-Breakers (d) The British Bulldogs MOST POPULAR (SINGLES): (a) The Undertaker (b) Scott "100% Natural" Pierce © The Giant (d) Earth's Last Hope MOST POPULAR (TAG TEAM): (a) The Hart-Breakers (b) The Clique © The International Connection (d) The Super Sayiyans MOST HATED (SINGLES): (a) Vader (b) Mr. Extreme © "Wolverine" Chris Benoit (d) The Crow MOST HATED (TAG TEAM): (a) The Clique (b) M.R.T.A. © The Hardcore Homeboyz (d) Satan's Little Helpers MOST UNDERRATED (SINGLES): (a) Thunderman (b) "No Fear" Jeremy Enigk © Scott "100% Natural" Pierce (d) The Crow MOST UNDERRATED (TAG TEAM): (a) The Hardcore Homeboyz (b) The Dangerous Crew © Kroffat & Furnas (d) The Super Sayiyans MOST HEATED FUED (SINGLES): (a) Savard-Christ (b) Extreme-Harris © Crow-Inferno (d) Crow-Undertaker MOST HEATED FUED (TAG TEAM): (a) Clique-Breakers (b) Clique-I. Connection © MonSTARS-Sayiyans (d) Eliminators-Homeboyz BIGGEST SURPRISE: (a) Thunderman defeating Warlord for the Television Title (b) Scott, Crow, and Extreme joining the nWo © Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy returning to the WCWF (d) "Wolverine" Chris Benoit's Cruiserweight Scam BEST MOMENT: (a) The Undertaker defeating Vader for the WCWF Intercontinental Title at Warzone III (b) Sgt. Andrew Scott getting up after the Extreme Death Drop © "Wolverine" Chris Benoit joining the nWo (d) The Undertaker defeating Destroyer after multiple Destroyers BEST NEWCOMER: (a) Destroyer (b) "No Fear" Jeremy Enigk © "Wolverine" Chris Benoit (d) Vegeta BEST FINISHING MANUEVER: (a) Mr. Extreme's Extreme Death Drop (b) The Undertaker's Tombstone © Scott "100% Natural" Pierce's Decapitator (d) Sgt. Andrew Scott's Court Martial BEST STABLE: (a) New World Order (b) The Love Powers © Mafia of Madness (d) The Dangerous Alliance BEST MANAGER: (a) Brian Pillman (b) Slick © Brother Love (d) Jason Aaron BEST MATCH: (a) The Undertaker vs. Vader at Warzone III (b) Sgt. Andrew Scott vs. The Undertaker at Kingly Catastrophe © Destroyer vs. The Undertaker at March Madness (d) Sgt. Andrew Scott vs. Taz at March Madness HALL OF FAMER: (a) "Stuntman/Dynamite" Bill Thomas (b) "The Punisher" Brandon Simpson © The Flying Spaniards (d) Ryan Cawdor *********************************************************************************************** Cunningham: Welcome back everyone, and what a lineup we still have... like this next match... Shamus: Yea... it pits the Heavenly Loser against the "Wrestling Skilled" Kevin Nash... one of his moves is the "chair swing" or something along the lines... I hate to say this, but I hope that the Hart-Breakers tear down the Clique.. but then of course... Satan's Little Helpers or The Hardliners beat them for the belts. Cunningham: Yea.. of course, let's get to the ring for the action + + Adam Christ versus WCWF World Tag Team Champion Kevin Nash (of the Clique) with Brian Pillman + + Christ charges Nash in the corner as he hands the Tag Belt out to Brian Pillman. Pillman tells him, and Nash moves out of the way. Nash begins to destroy him right away though... as he bodyslams him and then chokeslams him. Nash continues on to dominate this entire matchup... including an Outsider Bomb on the concrete floor.... but Christ manages to put up a good fightTokeshi (talk) CUNNINGHAM: Nash with a roundhouse right... and another... and Christ is dazed in there.... SHAMUS: He should be... he's getting the hell knocked out of him... and when Satan's Little Helpers get their hands on him, he's going to get the hell knocked into him! CUNNINGHAM: Nash with a kick now.... and shoves Christ to the ropes... but Christ with a bulldog from no man's land! SHAMUS: COME ONE YOU IDIOT! CUNNINGHAM: Christ up for a Frankenstei-- uh oh! Nash... BIG POWERBOMB COUNTER! SHAMUS: Oh geez... no wonder the nWo has such an easy time with this place... CUNNINGHAM: He's got the cover..... it's over.... > Kevin Nash defeated Adam Christ via pinfall at 12:46 after a powerbomb counter. Cunningham: Another disappointing loss for Adam Christ.... and now we have another "underrated set of superstars" if you will... Shamus: There ain't a such thing as underrated... either you got it, and you've got style... you've got it, but don't use it right... or you just don't got it.... Cunningham: As I was saying... it's between Abduallah the Butcher and Vegeta... + =+ Abdullah the Butcher with Ted Dibiase versus Vegeta with Mr. Perfect + =+ Abdullah quickly takes control of the matchup... but things begin to sway the other way when Abdullah attempts the Big Splash from the apron onto the outside... and Vegeta rolls out of the way. Things slowly come back to The Butcher's side of town with powerful moves... but then the impossible happens. Vegeta begins to get STRONGER each time Abdullah hits himTokeshi (talk) CUNNINGHAM: AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! VEGETA SEEMS TO BE GETTING STRONGER! VEGETA BACKING UP NOW! SHAMUS: This guy is straight out of Street Fighter.... CUNNINGHAM: THUNDERSTRIKE! SHAMUS: Abdullah is toast.. don't tell him though.. he might try to eat himself... CUNNINGHAM: Well.. you can stick a fork in him... because he is done.... > Vegeta defeated Abdullah the Butcher via pinfall at 14:18 after the Thunderstrike CUNNINGHAM: Now... let's go to our man Marc Kardon in the Control Tower... to Marc Kardon in a Control Center setup KARDON: Hi again everybody and thank you, Brian. And Warzone IV is just around the corner... April 27th coming to you live from the Ice Palace in Tampa, Florida. Let's rundown the card for you right now.... an enhanced graphic with Mr. Extreme and Sgt. Scott next to each other. KARDON: That's right... a match we thought we'd never see which pits former New World Order member Mr. Extreme against the WCWF World Championship Belt holder, Sgt. Andrew Scott. KARDON: This should be a great matchup after the events we saw rolling the clip from the end of Madness> after what we saw at March Madness... when Extreme hit him with the Extreme Death Drop and it seemed to have no effect! KARDON: Also on the card... Hart-Breakers appears> we have the Clique defending their titles against the Hart-Brekaers, once again. President Goddard says he has signed this match, due to what happened at Warzone III when the Hart-Breakers were unrightfully disqualified because of Mr. Perfect... President Goddard had expressed greatly that he wasn't happy about the situation at all. KARDON: Let's not forget about this matchup.... it pits two men from the darkside against each other.... The Crow and The Undertaker and the WCWF Intercontinental Title is in between them. After match plays> what The Undertaker did to cost the Crow the title, although he won't admit it, he has to be hopping mad. KARDON: Elsewhere on the card, we have Vader and Infenro of Vader/Inferno going at it during Scott vs. Taz at Madness> going at it for the Xtreme Dainja Title! And the stipulation.. I have just been told.. it will be a NIGHTSTICK match! There will be a nightstick for either man to use in the ring! KARDON: And hopefully... ."Wolverine" Chris Benoit will get what he deserves as he goes up against "100% Natural" Scott Pierce with the Cruiserweight Title on the line.. KARDON: ALSO! We will have the finals to the American Tag Team Tournament! Here's is the rundown of the brackets! #1 The Hardcore Homeboyz #16 Destructive Duo #8 Force of Nature #9 The Super Sayiyans #5 The Blues Brothers #12 Cowboys from Hell #4 The Varsity Club #13 ??? #6 The Eliminators #11 The Bulldogs #3 M.R.T.A. #14 The Hardliners #7 Satan's Little Helpers #10 The Road Warriors #2 Kroffat & Furnas #15 Darnoc & Giant Jeracka KARDON: And that's all from here right now.... you don't want to miss this event.. only a few tickets are available... so your ticket will have to be pay per view! So pick up that phone and say "I want to go to war with the WCWF"... there's more to come folks.. stay with us! *********************************************************************************************** (The Screen shows a kid looking bored in front of a television) Voiceover: Nothing good on TV... well.... (The Television starts to glow a deep red color and sparks begin to fly everywhere) Voiceover: Go where the energy and excitement is, where the best of the WCWF duke it out in two action packed hours!!! (Cuts to clips of Yokozuna banzai dropping Vader, Vegeta screaming his head off, and Mr Extreme giving Inferno the Extreme Death Drop) Voiceover: Saturday Night Superstars! Get into the ring!!! (Mr Perfect does his towel toss, gum spit move. The gum flies out of the television and hits the kid in the forehead) *********************************************************************************************** Cunningham: We're back.... and Rick Steamboat is in the ring getting ready to face SLH's Satan Machine..... Shamus: These guys are vicious Cunningham.... + =+ Satan Machine (of Satan's Little Helpers) with Lucifer M.D. versus Rick "The Dragon" Steamboat with Hutch + =+ Satan Machine charges right up Steaboat and nails him with a low blow... then continues on to start beating the hell out of him~~ CUNNINGHAM: Machine with a football tackle now.... and he's just clobbering him with fists while he's overtop of him! SHAMUS: AHAH! This is great.... CUNNINGHAM: Machine with ANOTHER low blow...... and he's got it set up... SHAMUS: Steamboat has just loss the ability to have kids... CUNNINGHAM: GORILLA BOMB! This is over! One... two... three! SHAMUS: Man... Machine just clobbered him.... > Satan Machine defeated Rick "The Dragon" Steamboat via pinfall at 2:58 with the Gorilla Bomb. Cunningham: And speaking of Satan's Little Helpers.. they'll have an in ring interview on Wednesday Night WAR next week.... coming to you from Green Bay, Wisconsin. Let's go to the ring for our next matchup Shamus: Yea... it's a followup to the Cruiserweight Title Extraveganza at March Madness.. we get "Jackhammer" Jesse Johnson head to head with Scott "100% Natural" Pierce + + "Jackhammer" Jesse Johnson with Paul E. Dangerously versus Scott "100% Natural" Pierce + + Pierce jacknifes Jesse right away and slaps on the Decapitator but "Jackhammer" won't submit. He hits a spin kick, covers... and almost gets the three count. Pierce continues to control the match for the next eight or nine minutesTokeshi (talk) CUNNINGHAM: Pierce takes him to the mat with an armbar submission now... and he's really cinching it in on him.... SHAMUS: Ah... he let it go already... I can't believe "Jackhammer" is getting handled like this..... CUNNINGHAM: Maybe he hasn't fully recovered from March Madness... but! Jackknife power bomb again!!!!! He looks like a mini-Nash in there.... SHAMUS: No... he's actually wrestling..... there's a difference... CUNNINGHAM: BAD NEWS FOR JESSE! Pierce has got the Decapitator on... and how long will he- IT'S OVER! SHAMUS: Damn... I kinda like this kid... ever since he dumped the Mafia of Madness... CUNNINGHAM: Pierce gets the win tonight... and shows why he is the number one contender for the Cruiserweight Title. > Scott "100% Natural" Pierce defeated "Jackhammer" Jesse Johnson via submission at 10:05 with the Decapitator. Cunningham: That was some great action.... and now... let's go to the ring with Bob Colligan for an interview. to Bob Colligan in the ring Colligan: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... Mr Perfect! (Mr Perfect walks out. He receives a huge pop. His theme song plays and he does his traditional towel toss, gum spit routine) Colligan: Mr Perfect, I'm sure everyone is dying to know... when will you return to the squared circle Perfect: Woah, wait one second. Lets get something straight. Mr Perfect, is back in the WCWF. Whether I choose to return to actions is my own choice. Right now, I'm more concerned with Vegeta, and the Super Sayiyans. Colligan: Well, at least you got your wish, Mr Perfect. Donald Goddard is back!!! Perfect: And the WCWF still hasn't changed. You know... I was watching the 4 way cruiserweight bout. The fact of the matter is... I should be the cruiserweight champion. But that wasn't meant to last, and I accept that. You know... the nWo is like a wildfire, and someone needs to put it out once and for all. Vegeta, and the Super Sayiyans can do that... but they are not ready and I will not rush them. But at this point in time... I would like to invite two premiere stars in the WCWF, to join my training camp. They are... SCOTT "100 Natural" Pierce and Earth's Last Hope. Both of you have my utmost respect, and I invite you to train with myself, Vegeta and the Super Sayiyans. Oh, and as for The Alien... well.... (Vegeta jumps off of the top balcony. He does two barrel rolls in the air and lands on his feet in the middle of the ring) Vegeta: Alien, you have NOT heard the last of Vegeta. Perfect: And soon... everyone will know exactly why they call me... Mr Perfect. and Vegeta head back to the lockerroom as Colligan climbs out of the ring Shamus: You wanna know why he ain't the Cruiserweight Champ.... because he ain't Perfect like he says he is... I recall one name... who I really don't care for... who goes by the name of "Slick" beating him at a pay per view. One scratch on the surface does it all.... Cunningham: Well... maybe you'd like to tel... err.. nevermind.. let's go to the ring for out next matchup between Alex "The Assassin" Anderson and the Drunken Rocket in a stretcher match. Shamus: Drunken Rocket.. this guy is great. + + Stretcher Match Alex "The Assassin" Anderson with Lady versus Drunken Rocket with Mr. Watt + + Drunken Rocket takes control of the match first.... and looks like he could have it won early with a sleeperholdTokeshi (talk) Cunningham: Rocket to the ropes now.... DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! And both 'The Assassin' and Drunken Rocket are down.... and look at Lady banging on the mat trying to get her man up.... Shamus: Rocket is gonna beat this punk... and then go celebrate with a forty! HAHAH! Cunningham: Rocket up first... and he's pulling Anderson up..... looks like he's going for an inverted power bomb... no! He can't get Alex up! Alex shoves him off..... goes to the ropes... kick to the midsection! Shamus: Come on Rocket... do it for your fans! Cunnignham: Rocket looks like he's in a drunken stupor right now.... Anderson applying the sleeperhold... and positions Rocket on the ropes now... the stretcher is right below him... Shamus: Oh no! Cunningham: Anderson... short lariat!!!!! Sends Rocket right onto the stretcher!!!!! This one is over! > Alex "The Assassin" Anderson defeated Drunken Rocket by placing him on the stretcher at 2:22 + + The Giant with the Gobbledy Gooker versus Rocky Maivia + + The Giant begins putting Maivia down from the very first bell. The Giant toys with him for a long time... making an example out of him..... and it's starts getting very close to the thirty minute time limitTokeshi (talk) 23:18, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Cunningham: Maivia isn't doing all that well right now.... and wait a minute! starts cheering Shamus: Sunny is coming down the aisle.... oh la la Cunningham: Sunny looks pretty angry... and everyone knows that she doesn't like Maivia.... could she be the newest member of the tWo??? Shamus: I don't know... but look at this... she's pulling a bat out from under the ring.... and now she's laying it on the apron!!!! Cunningham: Wait a minute! What is going on here..... Sunny up on the apron... and she's distracting the referee.... and look at the Gooker... he's just standing there staring at Sunny.... Shamus: Maivia has the bat! He just nailed the Giant with it!!!!! Cunningham: Sunny is getting down now and running to the back... the Gooker just realized what is going on! Shamus: That's amazing I haven't.. who was Sunny trying to help... was she helping Maivia for some strange reason... or was she trying to give the Giant the tool to finish him off.. Cunningham: Maivia covers.... one... two.... Shamus: Three! I can't believe it! Maivia has defeated The Giant! > Rocky Maivia defeated The Giant via pinfall at 26:29 after hitting him with a bat. Cunningham: What is Goddard going to say about all of this??? Shamus: Probably nothing.... like usual.... Cunningham: Let's get to our next matchup..... + + Hunter Hearst Helmsley with Jim Cornette versus Glacier (of Force of Nature) with Sunny + + Glacier comes to the ring with "Dynamo" Darren Stai as well but, Hunter attacks Glacier as he gets into the squared circle and seems to keep a tight lid on the entire matchup.... but Glacier keeps it close the entire timeTokeshi (talk) Cunningham: Hunter sends Glacier for the ride now.... but Glacier comes back with a kick to the midsection. Wait a minute... here comes Rocky Maivia!!! Shamus: Good... Maivia's probably gonna come out here and whoop the "Dynamo"'s ass.... Cunningham: Wait a minute.... Sunny is movng over towards Maivia.... and she just grabbed him and kissed him!!!!! Shamus: What the hell?!? Boy... I'd love to be Rocky right now..... Cunningham: And Darren Stai is springing on Maivia..... Shamus: Look at the in ring action... Glacier is beating Hunter on the outside here..... Cunningham: There's the bell.... and Glacier just slipped in the ring... and Hunter has been counted out... Shamus: Glacier coming over to break this up between Stai and Maivia now... well be back... Cunningham: Yes! Keep it right here! > Glacier defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley via count out at 11:44 ********************************************************************************************** a disco ball is turning in the center of the room, numerous Lava Lamps can be seen, and Barry White is playing softly> (Suddenly Slick can be seen is a hot tub full of bubbles, with women hanging all over him) Slick: WCWF Fans, da Docta of Style has gots something for you! Rememba all dose times whens you sat at home all alone....well da Docta has gots the cure for you (Mustafa X enters the room in a small bikini, he is carrying a bottle of WCWF Cologne. The women flock all over him) Mustafa: Let all your worries wash away, and gets da bitches jus like me and da Slicksta! (Starts spraying the cologne all over himself) Slick: Da new WCWF Cologne, 'cause you know, and me and Mustafa sure know, you always wanted to smell like a pimp! Mustafa: Get one of dese bottles for only $69.95, it's a small price to pay, for some action! ********************************************************************************************** Cunningham: We're back now... and during the commercial break.. we finally got things seperated... and we can't tell what is going on... but I'm sure it will develop over the next few weeks. Shamus: It better... or I'm going to be disappointed ...... + + The Super Sayiyans Son Gokou & Son Gohan with Mr. Perfect versus The International Connection Sting & Yokozuna with Brother Love + + Strange match... this team scares meTokeshi (talk) Cunningham: We are underway... Sting with a Gorilla Press now... and drops Gokou to the mat... and Sting is giving the crows a whoo! Shamus: That moron better watch out before he gets his mail... or whatever the hell that Street Fighter crew's finisher is.... Cunningham: Sting sends Gokou for the ride now... and an enzuigiri... and Sting with a splash now..... Shamus: The International Connection ARE a good team though... and now that they don't have the belts... what are they going to do ?? Cunningham: That's actually a good point... and Sting setting up for a powers-- NO! Gokou with a huge lariat!!!! Shamus: That was was heard all the way in the back of the arena! Cunningham: Gokou with a double underhook backbreaker now! And he's covering... one... two... Shamus: THREE! What the hell? Cunningham: Which teams showed up here tonight... didn't look like the normal teams out there.... > The Super Sayiyans defeated The International Connection via pinfall at 0:56 after a double underhook backbreaker. ********************************************************************************************** GOD! The Crow has turned on Inferno! He is giving him the RESURRECTION!!!! Oh MY GOD!!!! The Crow has gone nWo! The Crow has gone nWo!!!> Announcer: Perhaps the most enigmatic man in the WCWF. The Crow. Nobody knows what he will do next. He has wreaked havoc during his tenure in the WCWF. Nobody has been able to put a stop to this Dead Man Walking. Title at WarZone III> Announcer: The Undertaker. The Man From The Darkside had an illustrious World Title Run, but it was put to an end at Kingly Catastrophe by Sgt. Andrew Scott. Since then, he has defeated the Man They Call Vader for the Intercontinental Title, and has defended it against top competition, each time coming out on top. after opponent and the Undertaker defeating the likes of Mr. Extreme and Destroyer.> Announcer: These two unstoppable forces will collide at Warzone IV: April Armageddon. Announcer: You can't stop it.... ********************************************************************************************** Cunningham: Let's go straight to the ring for this one.. it's sure to be a classic matchup... + + The Hart-Breakers Bret Hart & Shawn Michaels with Brother Love versus The Eliminators Perry Saturn & John Kronos with Rowdy Roddy Piper + + A classic matchup between these two teams as we see everything in this matchup... it's definitely the calibre of a pay per view match.. and is the best match of the nightTokeshi (talk) Cunningham: These two teams are running out of gas here... and Kronos plants a fist to the stomach of Shawn Michaels.... Shamus: This Piper's Pit is great... and the Eliminators are shining tonight... now that Piper seems to have calmed down, and decided to stay out of the action. Cunningham: Michaels coming back now though... and attempting to bodyslam him... no! Shamus: Kronos with a small package!!!! He's got the one... the two... Cunningham: Three!!!! The Eliminators have taken out the former WCWF World Tag Team Champions! Unbelievable! Just like the Undertaker did to Destroyer! > The Eliminators defeated The Hart-Breakers via pinfall at 16:28 with a small package Cunnigham: Now it's time for our MAIN EVENT! + + WCWF Television Title Match The Alien versus Thunderman with Sunny + + Cunningham: We are underway here... and The Alien attacks Thunderman right away before the bell even sounds. The Alien with an elbowsmash now... and comes off the ropes... and shoulder's Thunderman into the corner. Shamus: That's gotta hurt..... Cunnigham: The Alien putting him up on the buckle now.... TOP ROPE FRANKENSTEINER! Unbelievable! The Alien with a kick to the midsection now... and puts Thunderman BACK up on the turnbuckle... Shamus:He's attempting the Shooting Star! Cunningham: No! Thunderman kicked him in the head! The Alien comes crashing to the mat! The Alien getting up hazy now.. and Thunderman off the buckle with a bulldog from behind! Shamus: Thunderman is stomping a hole in him now... and now stands him up... Frankensteiner into a cover!!!! Cunningham: One ... two ... three!!! Thunderman has succesfully defended his titl- Shamus: What the?!? suddenly appears floating high above the ring. He lets out a loud Sayiyan scream and the sound of crackling eletricity surges through the building. Cunningham: Is that Vegeta? Shamus: I can't tell... it might be The Fly... lights begin to flicker... then they go out. Under the cover of darkness.... Vegeta dives in. All that can be heard are high impact shots on someone. When the lights come back on... Vegeta is gone. Both Thunderman and The Alien are unconsious. Cunningham: What an unsuspecting turn of events.... good night everyone!!!!! Thanks for joining us! > Thunderman defeated The Alien via pinfall at 2:35 with a Frankensteiner. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WCWF http://members.aol.com/dainjaruz/